Family Affair
is the twenty-fourth and final episode of the twelfth season and the 269th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith and Maggie support Amelia on an important day. Jo reveals that she has been keeping secrets from Alex while Arizona and Callie deal with the impact of their custody arrangement. Meanwhile, Ben leaps into action to help a friend. Full Summary Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt *Joe Adler as Dr. Isaac Cross *Barbara Montgomery as Louise Co-Starring *Rico E. Anderson as Donnie *Courtney Comer as Paramedic *Kila Packett as Paramedic #2 *Cosima Cabrera as Paramedic #3 *Eva Ariel Binder as Sofia Torres Medical Notes Donnie *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wounds *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Isaac Cross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Donnie came into the ER with multiple stab wounds. He was taken into surgery and afterward, Bailey said he'd pull through. Louise *'Diagnosis:' **Dementia **Sliced palm **Severed tendon *'Doctors:' **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Isaac Cross (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Louise came into the ER with cuts on her fingers from stabbing Donnie. She had dementia and didn't realize Donnie was her son. Jackson discovered she'd cut a tendon and said she'd need surgery to repair it. April Kepner *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Ben Warren (anesthesiologist) *'Treatment:' **Emergency c-section April went into labor at Meredith's House. Not wanting to chance getting caught in the rain, she told Ben she wanted to stay there and have the baby in the house. However, when Ben examined her, he said it was a footling breach and there was no pulse in the cord, so she needed an emergency c-section immediately. He found an old scalpel in the house and used it to cut into April, while receiving instruction from Arizona over the phone. After he delivered the baby, they were taken to the hospital, where April was rushed into surgery. Arizona was able to repair the damage and April was stable and awake after surgery. Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Mary J. Blige. *This episode scored million viewers. *The episode features scenes shot at St. Luke's of the Mountains Episcopal Church. *Ellen Pompeo recorded the voice over on May 16, 2016. Gallery Episode Stills 12x24-1.jpg 12x24-2.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x24BTS1.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes